Murder
Murder was the crime of unjustly killing a person with intent to do so or a reckless disregard for risks to the victim's life. Assassination was a form of murder carried out against important figures for political or ideological purposes. ( ; ) The murder of alien crews by the Takret Militia forced Rellus Tagrim, Renth, and Guri to desert from the military. ( ) In 2263 of the alternate reality, the Teenaxi leader claimed to that the Fibonans wanted see the Teenaxi murdered in their own beds. ( ) In 2269, James T. Kirk accused Stavos Keniclius 5 of murdering Spock to produce Spock Two. ( ) In 2366, Data asked that his kidnapper Kivas Fajo be arrested on charges of murder, as well as other charges, due to Fajo's killing of Varria. ( ) In 2369, Jadzia Dax was falsely accused of murder by the Klaestrons for killing General Ardelon Tandro during Dax's joining with Curzon . ( ) Kira Nerys told Commander Sisko about the murders the Cardassians committed at the Gallitep labor camp. First came the humiliation, then the rape of mothers in front of their children, the husbands beaten until their wives couldn't recognize them, and the old people who were buried alive because they couldn't work anymore. The end of all this was the murder. ( ) Gowron told D'Ghor in 2371 that if he was willing to murder an unarmed Quark on the floor of the Klingon High Council, that he was without honor. D'Ghor then received discommendation from Gowron and the Council. ( ) Joran Belar, one of the 's former hosts, murdered the doctor who dropped him from the Trill Initiate Program. ( ) The Orion Syndicate was involved in many unsolved murders. ( ) Murders * Alfredo Pedillo Jose by Bobby Cabe * Degra by Dolim * Three Andorians by * Hugh Culber by Voq * Danby Connor (mirror) by Michael Burnham * Maddox (mirror) by Gabriel Lorca (mirror) * Lee Kelso by Gary Mitchell * Mathews by Ruk * Rayburn by Ruk * Thomas Leighton by Lenore Karidian * Jackson by Sylvia * Maab by Kras * by Redjac * Karen Tracy by Redjac * Sybo by Redjac * Montgomery Scott by Nomad * Carlisle by Nomad * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations personnel|three Enterprise security guards]] by Nomad * Marple by a Gamma Trianguli VI native * [[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Three ISS Enterprise security guards]] by Marlena Moreau (mirror) * Gav by Thelev * Nona by a group of Villagers * Leslie Thompson by Rojan * Harper by M-5 multitronic unit * Galloway by Ronald Tracey * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations personnel|an Enterprise engineer]] by Kryton * Compton by Rael * Wyatt by Losira (hologram) * D'Amato by Losira (hologram) * John B. Watkins by Losira (hologram) * Marta by Garth of Izar * Jedda by Clark Terrell * David Marcus by a Klingon sergeant * Gorkon by and Samno * and Samno by Valeris * Martia by the Klingon Commandant * Natasha Yar by Armus * Ro-Kel by Croden * Aquino by Neela * Dekora Assan by Retaya (suspected) * Morica Bilby by Norvo Tigan * Zim Brott by Chu'lak * Joseph Carey by Verin * Frank Darwin by Lon Suder * William Hodges and Marla Finn by Walter Pierce * 's clone by Ibudan * Hector Ilario by Chu'lak * Kee-Bhor by Hon-Tihl * Aamin Marritza by Kainon * Imutta by Vedek Porta * Tolen Ren by the Banean doctor * Vaatrik by Kira Nerys * Greta Vanderweg by Chu'lak * Varria by Kivas Fajo * Tuvix by Kathryn Janeway * Jadzia Dax by Dukat * Matthew Dougherty by Ru'afo * Vreenak by Garak * Several Nucleogenic lifeforms by Rudolph Ransom Alternate reality * Richard Robau by Nero (2233) * Billions on , including , by Nero (2258) * by (2259) * by Khan Noonien Singh (2259) * Syl, , and by Krall (2263) External link * de:Mord Category:Crimes Category:Death